fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail - The Fires of Heaven
Fairy Tail - The Fires of Heaven (フェアリーテイル - 天の火 Fearī Teiru - Ten no Hi) is a storyline written by Enriant. It tells the tale of the Fairy Tail Guild a century after the series, during the year of X892, after Ishgal is fully restored after the war with Alvarez Empire. Now, new threats appear all over Fiore. The theme is Brave Shine ''by Aimer'' Synopsis X892. The Continent of Ishgal is finally in peace after centuries of chaos. During this new age, the Fairy Tail is again the most powerful Guild of Ishgal. However, new problems are waiting for new heroes... Kennedy was left broken in a way only family can do. Aria is running through the country, searching for vengeance against the one who destroyed everything she had. Dimitri is running from ghosts who want to destroy him. Thomas is chased by the shadows of a lost past and Soria is trying to not be the legacy she was born to be With new problems appearing, and a dark enemy who have seized control over all the dark underworld, the new heroes will need to give everything of themselves in order to defeat the evil Main Characters * Kennedy Ashdown - A young boy who severed connections with his father after the death of his younger brother. Kennedy lives on his guild happy with his life and protecting his friends and the people using a magic who can construct objects through fire * Aria Lovelace - * Dimitri Alexius - * Thomas Hayward - * Soria Longford - Chapters Intro arc (Complete) * The Light of the Faeries * Earth and Heaven Dark Spring arc * Black Roses * Rain of Shadows * The Mage Who Loves Death City of Heresy arc * The Heart of This Country * Family Matters * A Look to the Abyss * Mommy Dearest Trivia *The Story Arcs were changed many times. Initially, there are plans to thirtheen, but this number increased until it reacher twenty-four, and decreased again to sixteen. Now, the currently planned number of Story Arcs is eighteen *The author does not shy away from foul language *The setting of the storyline was a heavy subject. Initially, it was supposed to be in Fiore, but the plans changed to Caelum. Only some time after it was decided to put Fiore as the main setting. However, the other countries will appear and play important roles in the storyline **In the storyline, each of the countries speak a different language. Fiore's language is English, Caelum's language is Italian. Seven's language is German. Disierto's language is Arabian and Iceberg's language is Swedish *For the purposes of timeline, the time in the story is defined by millennia. This is, each letter in the front of the year is their respective millennium, and when it reaches one thousand years, it passes to the next. This means that the registered history started in A000, and each one thousand years, the letter goes forward. The current year of the storyline is X899. This would means that the registered story of the world has 25.899 years **It is not known why the time started to be counted like that in A000. However, according to the oldest registers, an apocalypse-like event occurred in the past, in which Earth Land was said to have two moons (But now it has only one. Just to talk about how catastrophical that event was). After a few people survived, they started to count the time in this way. Nothing is known about this apocalypse, although some philosophers believed that was around A000 that the One Magic appeared. However, that is nothing to support this belief. Any documents from that age don't exist anymore As the Arc of Time's time-traveling knowledge is lost, it will be impossible to ever say what truly happened 25.899 years ago **Some apocalyptical cults and seiths even believe that a similar event, even more catastrophical, will happen once we reach the end of Z1000. However, nothing will occur. These cults do a lot of end-of-the-universe prophecies for centuries and none of them happened. They never were right with the end of countries. They obviously will not be right about the end of the world. Nothing will happen Navigation